Beautiful Dragon
by Lady Fyria
Summary: Neira has lied to Zuko about her past. When she finally tells him, he doesn't take it well. Neira flees to the Earth Kingdom, where she finds an unlikely person that was thought dead who convinces her to go back. But Zuko has Mai back. PostWar MaixZukoxOC


**This is my first ATLA fic! I'm excited! You? Probably not. You're probably hoping this newbie's writing is good. But i won't know unless you review. So please review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar, or the movie. If I did own the movie, it would've been alot better. Like saying the names right, and putting in the part where Aang was supposed to merge with the Ocean Spirit. And getting a better looking actor for Zuko. Hehe. :) i DO own Neira, Jiro, Ryu, Miyu, Shun, Xia, Zian, and Neira's subconcious, Angel. **Things about Neira's past come up alot. I don't know her past, so I've left it to your imagination to come up with one yourself. I think it would just be a waste of time to explain everything, because nothing is going to happen about it, since Neira has already dealt with what she needed to.

**Also, i wrote this before i found the fic "Spirit of the Sun" by chloeknightshade27 so i did NOT get Xia's name from there. BTW Spirit of the Sun is a awesome story so you should read it!**

**I know that Zuko is a little OOC, but this is my first ATLA fic, so I need to adjust.**

* * *

I took a deep breath and sighed. "I can't do it. I can't tell him. He would never understand."

General Iroh smiled gently, taking a sip from his tea cup. "Do what you think is right."

"How do I know what is right?"

"That depends on what your heart believes."

"I don't know what my heart is saying! That's the problem!" I ran my hand though my hair in frustration. "I'm not from this place, uncle. I don't know anything about this part of the world, from how to act to traditions…everything!"

"You don't need to know about the Fire Nation. You know Zuko better than anyone, even me, and I'm his uncle! If Zuko truly does love you, he will teach you the ways of this Nation, and love you for who you are, and not for who you aren't."

I beamed and he reached towards me, wiping the tears off my face. "Thank you, Uncle."

"You're welcome, my dear. Now go tell him!"

I ran from the room, in the direction of the Palace Gardens, where I found Zuko kneeling at the edge of the pond, throwing pieces of bread to the turtle ducks.

"Zuko." I whispered loud enough so that I knew he could hear me.

Zuko whipped his head around, alert, and when he saw it was only me, his eyes softened, and a smile that occurred more often now graced his features. "Hey, Neira." He patted the ground beside him, and I sat slowly down in that spot. I didn't take my eyes off the water, refusing to look him in the eyes, fearful that my blue eyes will reveal all that I don't want him to know yet.

"What's wrong?" Concern was evident in his voice. "Please, Neira, look at me." He put his slightly calloused hand on my chin and forced me to turn my head. Instead of meeting his gaze, I stared at the lips I've kissed so many times.

"Look me in the eyes." He said sternly. I didn't. I couldn't.

"Promise me you won't be mad. You don't have to love me anymore, but please, don't be mad." Tears swelled in my eyes again.

"I promise. Now tell me what's wrong." His beautiful golden eyes were pleading. He brushed my black hair that had fallen in front of my face and placed the strands behind my ear, then rested his hand on my cheek. "Did someone hurt you?"

Finally, I looked at the man I loved fully in the eye. His scar had faded some, thanks to the Spirit Water he had asked Katara to use on him a few weeks ago. He had wanted it to disappear, thinking that I would love him more if he didn't have it. I was a little upset that he had thought and done that, because I thought that his scar was a symbol of who he was as his own person, since he wasn't his father, who gave him it. He had kept his hair down, long and shaggy, the way I liked it. I hated the top knot the Fire Nation people wore.

"Zuko, everything I have told you is a lie. A big, fat, stupid lie." I felt the air tense and heat up as he stared at me, his mouth agape.

"You lied to me?" He growled, narrowing his eyes. "This whole time, you've lied to me? I'm not even going to ask what else you lied to me about." Hastily, he stood and stalked away.

I got up after him. "You promised you wouldn't get mad!"

He stopped, but didn't turn around. "Yeah, well, you lied to me. How can I not be mad?" Smoke blew out of his nose.

"I'm sorry, Zuko. So very sorry. I was just looking for the right time to tell you, but with each day, it seemed harder and harder to get the courage to tell you. I…I was afraid."

Zuko turned around, his eyes still blazing with anger, but he was calmer than he was. "Afraid of what?"

"I was afraid that you would say I'm crazy, throw me in the asylum with Azula, and leave me, forget about me. And possibly get back together with Mai…" I trailed off, sniffling. "I didn't want that to happen. I want to be with you, happily in love."

"I wanted to be with you too, but I prefer to be in relationships where the other doesn't lie to me." Then he turned again and walked away.

Walked right out of my life.

Forever.

* * *

._..That night…_

I tossed my pack over my shoulder, fury burning in my veins, rather than uncontrollable sorrow.

_Uncle, you were wrong_, I thought bitterly. _He didn't understand._

I slid the hood of my cloak over my head and stepped into the shadows, heading for the stables.

A light over head made me look up, and the guard gave me the all clear. Some of the guards I had befriended were helping me get to the docks. When the light disappeared, I continued on my way.

At last, I reached the stables. "Hi, Sila. Guess what? We're leaving! We are going to the Earth Kingdom. Isn't that great?" I tried my best to fake the enthusiasm, but my rhino knew me better. She nudged me gently with her horn.

"I know, I know. But there's no reason to stay here. Zuko doesn't love me as much as a thought." I mounted my rhino. Sila grunted. "I know right? I don't know why I even loved him. He's a self loving, self centered, hot tempered, obnoxious jerk! I really don't know anymore what Mai and I see in him!" I guided Sila through the palace grounds as a rambled on about Zuko. In truth, calling him bad things made me feel better about our break up.

At the final watch tower, there was no guard, but I was able to see a human shape leaning against one of its posts. And I knew that Zuko knew I was leaving. He was watching me leave. And not doing a single thing about it.

I turned my gaze away quickly, putting my head down, and tried to focus on the direction I was going. But I couldn't, and I stared at Zuko out of the corner of my eye, and when I went into the trees, I saw Zuko punch the air, letting out an angry but strangled yell, fire exploding from his fist.

"I'm sorry," I whispered once again. Then I held my head high. "I hope you're happy."

* * *

…_In the Earth Kingdom…_

I rode on Sila for many days when we got to the Earth Kingdom, only stopping to eat and to sleep. After two weeks, we were out of food, and lost in the middle of the forest.

Sila could no longer run as fast as she did, and I weakly clasped the reins.

We came upon a clearing, and there was a nicely kept cottage in the center of it. As soon as Sila was in the clearing, she collapsed beneath me and I fell off, and we lay on the ground, not having the energy to move.

Little black spots started to cloud my sight, and just before I fainted, I saw a man, a woman and two children run out of the house.

* * *

"Wake up!"

"Wake up!"

"Wake up!"

"Wake up!"

Two high pitched voice screamed 'wake up' over and over again. The boy bounced on the bed I rested on.

"Darlings! Let her sleep, she needs it." An older woman's voice scolded the two kids. She sounded so kind and nice. She sounded familiar, too. I opened my eyes.

"Apologize to your mother and the young lady." Said a tall, strong man who stood in the doorway.

"Sorry mommy. Sorry lady."

I giggled at the little boy and girl. They were obviously twins; each had black hair and pale skin like the woman and green eyes and tall like the man.

The woman sat in a wooden chair next to my bed, with her son on her lap. Her hair was in a style similar to a Fire Nation Noble. She sat up straight with her head high like one too. She had golden eyes, gold eyes that were almost the same to ones I knew and loved. That's how I knew who she was.

"Ursa," I stared at her in shock. "Great Spirits, it's really you."

She raised a brow. "I am Ursa. But who are you?"

I sat up straight in the bed. "I'm Neira. I'm your…uh, oldest son's girlfriend." I looked away. "Well, I used to be." Tears ran down my face. I can heal injuries, but I can't heal broken hearts. I wish I could.

"Zuko? Used to be? Why is that?"

I wiped my tears off with my sleeve. "I lied to him. I needed too, in order to protect him. I lied to him about my past and who I was. When I told him, he got angry and left. He didn't give me a chance to explain." My mood turned sour. "I bet right now he's making out with Mai, and hasn't thought once about me."

"I didn't raise him to be cold hearted."

"I say he's heart_less._"

Ursa sighed. "I should've done something so that to make sure he didn't become like Ozai and Azula."

"You shouldn't have left him." I growled.

Her husband stepped in. "It wasn't her fault. The new Fire Lord would've been dead years ago if it wasn't for her. You should be thanking her."

"Shun, this is between Neira and I. Please take Xia and Zian outside to play and practice their bending."

Shun hesitated, but did as his wife asked and took the twins outside.

Ursa stared at me, her eyes distressed. "Do…do you think that I should go back…to the Fire Nation?" The house shook from the people Earth Bending outside.

"Of course! Zuko misses you! His life would be complete then. You, Uncle, him…Mai. And then your family and the GAang. You'd all be one big happy family. I could stay here and take care of your house while you're gone-"

Ursa interrupted me. "No, you must go back with us. Zuko has never thought everything through. I believe that he's miserable without you."

She was right. Maybe it was just a mistake. Maybe he'll take me back.

"Okay. But if he doesn't-"

"He will. Now, what is it that you kept a secret from him about?" I was glad that she said "secret" and not "lied". The tears fell as my true story came out. I spilled every detail to a woman I didn't know, but I knew I could trust.

* * *

The guard, Huang, who was a good friend of mine, was surprised to see me back so soon. "Miss Neira, you're back!" Apparently, he didn't recognize Ursa, for which we were glad.

"Yeah, I am." I replied quietly.

After a simple and brief explanation of the people who were with me, Huang escorted us back to the palace through the village. It was quiet the entire way. Not a single person made a little noise. Some people stopped and stared at me.

_What's going on?_ I asked myself. _What is it? Did Zuko go emo after I left?_ I laughed, gaining some weird looks from the people around us.

A stable hand took Sila back, and Huang led us into the palace, and into the many hallways.

"Fire Lord Zuko is in his study." said one of the guards. Huang and the other guard left us alone.

I raised my hand to knock, but hesitated. _What if Mai is in there? And they are, uh, _busy_?_ I turned my gaze to Ursa, who smiled encouragingly. Suddenly I had the anger flooding through me again and I banged my fisted hand against the tall wooden doors. _What's with my emotions these days? _

"Come in," Came Zuko's completely normal voice. Not a hint of pain, sadness or anger was evident. _I knew it._ I growled inwardly.

I flung open the doors violently, not even flinching when the doors crashed into the walls, one of them knocking over a pot and breaking it. I strode into the room, Ursa, Shun and the twins following warily behind me.

Zuko sat on a couch facing away from us, his arm wrapped around a woman's shoulder, a woman a recognized as the one and only dull, boring, emotionless Mai. _No surprise, I was expecting that since even before I left._ But actually seeing him with Mai once again made the wall I built around my heart crack. Taking a deep breath, I sealed it up again, but I wasn't able to fully heal it.

He turned his head around so that he could see us. "Neira, back so soon?" He asked coldly.

"The rebound girl has gotten to you already?" I retorted. Mai's head snapped around, glaring at me.

"What did you call me?"

"Please, I'm sure you heard me. What, do I have to sound it out for you? _Rebound girl_." I stretched the words out long and slow.

"I am not!" Mai yelled. Wow, she actually yelled. "Zuko never loved you, he always loved me. You're just the jealous whore who manipulated everyone to get to him!" Mai was standing now, clutching a dagger in each of her hands. I opened my water sack, bending the water out and settling into an offensive stance. Ursa and Shun clasped their hands over Xia's and Zian's ears. I mouthed "sorry" to them. Then I turned my attention back to the woman who wanted to kill me.

"Really? If he didn't love me, then why did he put up with me for four years, three of them with us dating? I think you think you're too good for him, and that you're just using him to get at people. Well, Mai, he's too good for you. He can be smart, gentle, caring, and that's what you're not. You're a depressed, emotionless, uncaring, sarcastic bitch!" I screamed, dodging a dagger and whipping my water at my attacker who also moved out of the way.

"Could you please fight outside? I don't want the furniture to get ruined." Zuko said, looking amused about our quarrel. Before I could, Mai slapped him hard across the face. I decided that wasn't enough so I slapped his face the other way.

"That's the only thing we have both agreed on." I said to Mai, who nodded, never taking her angry stare off of Zuko.

"You're such a nice host and son," I said sarcastically to my ex. "You didn't bother to greet your own mother and her family." Hmm, so maybe Mai wasn't the only person to be really sarcastic.

"My mother is dead."

"How can she be, if she's standing here, in this room, with her husband and your two half-siblings? Alive and breathing?"

"My mother is dead. This is all a dream." He repeated.

"Zuko! I did not raise you to be like this!" Ursa finally stepped into the conversation. Her son blinked and shook his head as reality seemed to kick in.

"Mom?" Zuko sounded like the boy he was when his mother had left, young and innocent. His watery eyes fell on his mom, and he jumped up from the couch, stopping about a foot away from her. "Mom! Is it really you?" He fell to his knees as Ursa put her arms around his shoulders, both of them crying. They talked to each other in low voices, and I followed Mai outside and into the gardens.

We each ran to each side of the clearing, stood in our stances, and took out our weapons. "Where were we?" I said.

"Right here!" She threw a dagger, and I surrounded it with water and froze it before it could reach me. I created ice knives and hurled them at her. Mai ducked and threw more knives. I bended water up from the ground and froze that, making an ice wall. Cracks formed where Mai's knives pierced the ice.

I jumped on top of the wall and made a water whip as more daggers came in my direction. I knocked them down with the whip before running at Mai so I could use it on her.

A throng of people gathered around us.

We both took no notice of the growing crowd; our fight only getting more violent and deadly.

After awhile I had a long gash down my left arm, a stab wound on my right leg, and a deep cut over my right brow. Various other scratches and cuts covered the rest of my body. I believe Mai has three times as many injuries as I do. I had sliced her multiple times, proof evident on her face, where a cut stretched from her forehead to the tip of her jaw. She didn't use her right arm as much, so I knew I had cut that one two. When she moved, she refrained from staying on her left leg; I must have gotten there two.

We stood on the same positions we had when we had started. We breathed heavily, clearly tired and in pain. But neither of us would give up.

This is the finale.

The concluding attack.

The last stand.

Mai raised a dagger as I did with my ice knife, and prepared to throw.

Just after I threw it, I screamed in agony, the same time when someone yelled to stop the fight. I clutched my stomach which hurt like hell.

Soon the pain became too great, and I passed out.

* * *

…_One Day Later…_

When I awakened I heard many voices around me, some I recognized as Katara, Aang, Sokka, Toph and Suki. _Why is the GAang here? _

"She's awake! Everybody out but Suki!" Katara commanded as I sat up.

I watched everyone leave. Iroh gave me a quick hug but caring hug. "I hope you feel better, my dear." I smiled.

Surprisingly, Zuko was in the room. He stood in the corner, his arms crossed over his chest. His back was bent over and one foot propped up on the wall. Ursa put her hand on his shoulder before walking out. He paid no attention to anything.

"Zuko, leave _now_." Katara was harsher in her tone of voice.

"I'm not leaving."

"Please Zuko, leave. It was easy for you to leave me before, so why can't you now?" I spoke softly.

Zuko looked up, staring directly into my eyes. I could tell he had been crying. "I'm sorry."

"Just go."

He uncrossed his arms and disappeared from the room.

"Katara, Suki, what's wrong with me?" They came to my side, Suki on my right and Katara on the other. They seemed strangely excited.

"When I was healing your wounds, I discovered something, and we would like to ask you a few questions. Is that okay?" Katara started.

"Sure, whatever."

"Have your emotions been raging lately?" She asked.

"Yes...?" I answered, wondering where this was going.

"Have you thrown up sometimes in the morning?" Suki asked this time.

"Sometimes."

"Any food cravings?"

"Lots."

"When are you due for your monthly cycle?"

"Oh gods! I was due three days ago!" There was a pause.

"You're pregnant!" They chorused.

"I'm pregnant…" I felt faint again. I am going to be a mom.

_And Zuko is going to be a father. _

A thousand curses came out of my mouth quite loudly. Suki clamped her hand over my mouth, muffling my words but not stopping the flow.

"Aren't you happy?" Katara asked, confused.

"I am, but…it's Zuko's."

"It is, unless you cheated on him."

"No! I would never cheat on him. I loved him, God damn it! Didn't anyone tell you we broke up and why?"

They glanced at each other. "What happened?" I told them about the day we broke up, where I went and who I found, then about Zuko and my fight with Mai.

Katara sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "You know, I _used_ to hate Zuko a lot for chasing Aang all over the world, but now that hate is back."

"I can't believe he wouldn't give you a chance to explain! I know he has some anger issues but that's just mean."

"You're not going to tell him about the baby, are you?" I asked.

"No, not unless you want us to."

"I think it's best if he didn't." They nodded, and I faked a yawn.

"You must be tired still. We'll leave so you can sleep."

"Thanks."

They left, and I was left alone with my thoughts.

_You are going to have to tell him eventually, you know. That baby isn't going to stay tiny forever._

He won't know if I'm not in the Fire Nation. I will just go back to the Earth Kingdom.

_Somebody will tell him, and then he will hunt you down._

Thank you for putting that so nicely.

_You're welcome. Anytime. _

Huh.

_Seriously, anytime._

Gee, that's so generous of you.

_I know, aren't I?_

Sure.

_Hey!_

Shut up. Who are you anyways?

_You told me to shut up, so I am._

I'm giving you permission to talk, so talk while you can.

_Okay. I'm your subconscious, um, and call me Angel, since I don't have a name and I am not letting you name me 'cause you'll probably name me something stupid._

Probably. But why Angel?

_It makes me seem all mysterious and magical and all that crap_.

That's a great reason, _Angel_.

_Don't I know it. G'night!_

Night.

And with that, I fell into a well needed sleep.

* * *

I woke again sometime during the night when my mind finally registered a weight on my arm. Slowly I turned my head to find Zuko asleep on my arm.

As much as I wanted to, I clenched my jaw to keep myself from cursing again. _Why the hell are you here, Zuko? Why are you here and not with Mai?_

As if he had heard my thoughts, Zuko stirred from his slumber. I closed my eyes and pretended to still be asleep.

I felt him sit up, and he brushed more of my hair out of my face. _What is he doing? He knows I'm a light sleeper_. He's trying to wake me up. That's what he's trying to do. I shifted a little and twitched my face like I would if I were actually asleep.

"I'm so sorry, Neira." I heard him whisper. "I should have never done that to you. Never should've blown. I was just so angry that day. The generals were probing me to find a woman of noble blood, marry her, and have heirs. Not once did they mention you. Mention us. They presumed you were just to have around, to _play_ with, before I settled down. They didn't want us to marry. I blew then too, and the room went into flames. I was just so mad, never like I've been before. I went to the gardens to cool off, and that's when you found me. I wasn't ready for what you had to tell me. I'm sorry."

He moved again, and I was _so_ close to jumping when his lips pressed against my forehead, then my cheeks, and then my mouth. I tilted my head up and kissed him back. Zuko jerked his head back in surprise, eyes wide.

"I'm sorry too," I said. "I should've told you sooner. I was so stupid for keeping my true past from you. But I only wanted you to be safe-"His mouth crashed against my own.

_People love interrupting you, don't they?_

Not now, Angel. Go away.

She did, even though I didn't think she would. I ran my hands through Zuko's hair as he placed his hands on either side of my face. We broke off the kiss and he kissed along my jaw and trailed down my throat and collarbone. His hands roamed my body, down my sides and back up again. But they paused at my stomach, going back and forth.

Zuko looked up at me. "Did you gain weight?" He trailed off, and I gulped, fearing that he figured out the other possibility. "Are you…A-are y-you-" he stuttered on the sentence.

"Zuko, I'm pregnant." I say quickly.

He blinked in disbelief. "Can you say that again?"

"I'm...pregnant." Zuko pulled me into his lap, his hands on my face again.

"Really?"

I scowled. "Do you seriously think I would lie about this? Because if you do-" His kiss cut me off, and he hugged me tight.

"I'm going to be a father."

"Yeah…"

"I'm going to be a dad," he repeated, soundly like a small child receiving a treat for being good. "And you're going to be a mom."

"You're okay with it? I mean, since we're not together anymore and we're not even married." I broke off, sighing. "Do you want the baby?" I asked him.

Zuko looked at me, bewildered. "Of course! It was made of our love, and I will love he or she almost as much as a love you. Because I can never love anything or anyone more than you. I want us to be together, forever."

He kissed the tears off my cheeks. "I love you, Zuko."

"I love you more, Neira."

"Let's not start that argument again." I smiled.

"Didn't it go on for weeks?"

"Yeah. But we decided we loved each other the same. Now we will have to argue about it all over again."

"That's okay. I'd be with you."

"So can I burst in on your important meetings with the council and yell, 'I love you more!'?"

Zuko laughed. "If it gets me out of those dreadful meetings to spend some quality time with you, then yes." I giggled, kissing him on the lips.

He rubbed his hand on my stomach. "I can't wait to be a father. It's going to be a beautiful baby, because it comes from you." I shook my head and laughed, grinning.

"Who said it was going to be only one baby? Who knows, there could be twins, or even triplets." Zuko's face was more pale than usual, and his eye twitched a little. I laughed again. "I know, I know. We shouldn't get our hopes up."

"Two max, okay?" He murmured into my neck. "Just for now, later we can have as many kids as you want."

I ignored the last comment, paling myself. "It's not my decision. The gender and how many all depends on the father. I'd rather not go into full explanation, Zuko. Please, don't make me, please!"

He was silent for a moment. "Okay…?" For the next ten seconds his face was blank, but then a smirk grew on his face and that was how I knew he already knew about _that._

I buried my head into his chest. "What are you going to do about us and Mai?"

"I already broke it off with Mai. It's just you and me, and no one else."

"How did she take it?"

"She never said anything, so I left."

I nodded. "I'll talk to her later. I don't want us to be enemies forever."

" 'Kay." He yawned. Together, we moved so that we both lay on the bed, Zuko spooning me. "You'll have to tell me what you lied to me about in the morning."

"Alright." And we both fell asleep once more.

* * *

…_Eight Months Later…_

"Any day now."

"Mm hm."

"I'll be a father."

"You've been saying every day since I told you! Just for one day, can you just shut up, please?"

"…"

"Aw, what's wrong, Zu Zu? Did I hurt your feelings?"

"I'd tackle you right now if you weren't carrying our twins. And don't call me that!"

I continued walking even after he stopped, both of my hands resting on my indulged stomach. I carefully sat down on the stone bench by the pond; the same pond where my husband and I had broken up almost nine months ago. Zuko sat beside me a few moments after, intertwining his hand with mine. Everything in life was so good right now, even though the fearful yet anxious feeling haunted me, awaiting my children's birth.

A month after Zuko and I had gotten back together, I went to the earth Kingdom, seeking out my favorite bounty hunter, June. With me, I carried a man's shirt. June and I made a deal, and her Shirshu followed the scent on the shirt I had brought with me. A little over seven hours passed before June returned, a strong looking man riding behind her. My brother. After ten years, we were finally reunited.

When I returned with Jiro back to the Fire Nation, Zuko got jealous. He was upset that I came back with another good-looking guy, then spent almost every hour of the day with him for a few weeks after. Though he got angry sometimes, it was kinda funny.

"So how is Fire Lord Duty coming along?" I asked.

"I don't know." He replied evenly.

"What do you mean you don't know?" I exclaimed.

"I've put off every meeting and every person so I could be there when you give birth to our twins."

I snuggled up to him, hugging him tight. "And that's why I love you." I pecked my husband on his cheek.

"I thought you loved me because I'm handsome and charming." He waggled his eyebrow suggestively and winked, and I burst out laughing.

"Your sense of humor has gotten better." I giggled.

"I'm just taking advantage of your good mood."

I stood abruptly, placing my hands on my hips. "What is that supposed to mean?" I yelled.

Zuko's expression was panicked. "I didn't mean it like that!" He raised his hands in mock surrender.

I glared at him, getting close so that we were almost nose to nose. "Then what did you mean, huh? Am I a moody, spoiled, stuck-up bitch?"

"N-no, of course not!"

"I swear-" I gasped. "Zuko, get Katara and Suki; my water broke!"

Zuko picked me up bridal style, and carried me towards the palace as fast as he could. We came across Mai walking in the hallways.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Mai, get Katara and Suki and the other mid-wives and meet us in the birthing room!" Zuko called to her over his shoulder as I scream in pain as a contraction hit me. The position I was in was not the best for my condition, and only made my pain worse. Mai nodded and took off.

I had stuck true to my word, those months ago. I had gone and talked to Mai. We came to understandings, bonding close because of our issues with Zuko, and our family. If Zuko wasn't the one by my side, it was Mai. She had saved my life, and my baby's, from assassins. The first time somebody tried to kill me, is when we truly understood each other, and became best friends. Mai spent more time with me then she did Ty Lee, who also visited. Her cheerful and bubbly personality was strange since I was so used to being around Zuko and Mai. We were a strong threesome, almost like they were with Azula, but less…scary? I couldn't find the right word for it. Maybe when Azula was finished in the asylum, we could be friends. Or maybe I was too hopeful.

By the time we reached the birthing room, women we running this way and that, getting ready for the birth. They all seemed to freeze where they were and stare at me, and for a moment, all anyone could hear was my scream. Then Zuko laid me on the bed, and he was shoved forcefully out of the room after a quick kiss that I was unable to return. Mai appeared on my left side along with Ursa, Ty Lee on the other, with Toph next to her. Katara, Suki, and the mid-wives were at the end of the bed.

I gripped my best friend's hands tightly as the contractions hit. After an hour, Katara gave me the command to push, and the real pain began.

Sweat soaked my face, dripping down my neck, and it was getting annoying. I smiled briefly when Ty Lee dabbed it away with a cold towel, but more pain enveloped me and the smile disappeared.

"Just one more push, Neira, and the first ones out!" Suki said excitedly. I did was she told me, and a cry echoed in the room. The mid wives cleaned the baby and handed her to Ursa.

"Such a beautiful baby girl." Ursa said, holding her up so I could see my daughter's face. _I'm a mother._ Ursa passed the baby around for everyone to see. I felt the second baby coming. A little while later, another cry sounded, and I relaxed. I could hear Zuko arguing with someone, trying to get in. I could also hear my older brother trying to get him to relax. I laughed weakly.

The mid-wives cleaned up, as my friends surrounded me, and my daughter and son were placed in my arms. Finally the room was stripped of any evidence of the birth, besides the two new lives in my arms. Zuko was allowed in, and he came bursting through the doors, and appeared at my side where Mai previously was.

Tears flowed freely down his face. "We're parents, Zuko." I handed him his son. My husband took him in his arms, and he smiled.

"My son," his voice was barely a whisper. He looked up to me. "Our son, and our daughter." He kissed my forehead.

"One big happy family." I said with a smile.

"What are their names gonna be?" Toph asked.

Zuko and I looked at each other, before gazing down at our daughter. "Miyu Akari."

"And the godparents?"

"Suki and Sokka." I handed the couple their goddaughter. They hugged each other while holding Miyu. Suki beamed brightly and Sokka's eyes were wet.

"Thanks guys." Said Sokka, smiling.

"Our son will be named Ryu Kazuo. His godfather will be Jiro, and his Godmother, Mai."

Mai's head snapped up to look at me from where she stood near the window, shock writen clearly on her face. "Why? Why me?"

"Because you're my best friend, and you deserve it." I grinned. "Besides, you are my brother's girlfriend, and he is going to be my baby's godfather. It's only right if you are the godmother." Jiro wrapped his arm around her waist, and Mai in turn did the same. Then they both came forward to hold their godson.

Once our son was gone from his arms, Zuko sat on the bed beside me and hugged me tight, showering me with his kisses. Although I wanted to return the affection, I was exhausted.

When I yawned, all the women pushed the men out of the room, saying that the babies needed to be fed, and then I had to rest.

It was a strange experience, but Katara laughed and said I'd get used to it.

Mai was the last to leave. She sat at my side. "Thank you." She said so quietly that I could barely hear her. She squeezed my hand once, and I fell asleep.

* * *

…_Ten_ _Years Later…_

"Now, throw it! Hit it dead on with the water." I instructed my opponent. We were practicing our bending in the garden. The glowing orbs of fire and water exploded as they collided. Suddenly, a water whip came flying in my direction. Just before it hit me, it became ice, and I was forced to dodge quickly.

"Very good. Using the explosion as a cover for your attack was smart. The element of surprise is always useful." The fight went on for another fifteen minutes passed. "That's enough training for today, Miyu. You are becoming a very good fighter."

My daughter smiled, her golden eyes shining. "Thanks mom."

We headed inside, where we met Zuko and Ryu in family room, looking excited. My son ran up to me. "What evil things are you two plotting?" I asked jokingly, glancing up at Zuko as I hugged Ryu, sitting on the couch.

My children met up with each other before Zuko and I did, and I took that moment to examine them. The only similarities between the twins were their father's golden eyes, and that they could bend both fire and water.

Ryu was an exact copy of his father, minus the scarring. Ursa and Uncle sometimes call him Zuko, apparently remembering when Zuko was young and without the burn on his face. His personality was almost the same, though he was calmer.

Miyu had my dark brown hair, and lightly tanned skin. She was slower in her training than her brother, but her outgoing and adventurous personality made up for it. They shared the normal sibling rivalry, and even though they might've had a huge fight, Ryu could be seen helping Miyu with her bending in the middle of the night, and Miyu doing what he says.

Ryu grinned that was scarily familiar to Zuko's. "It's not what we're planning this time, Mom. It's what you and Dad are planning." Ryu started to laugh, obviously having my sense of humor. "Dad accidently let it slip that you were planning something for our birthday."

"Did he now?" I glared at him for a moment. "Daddy's is going to be punished severely." I winked.

"I will be anxiously awaiting my punishment." He said, sitting beside me, kissing my cheek, his lips lingering there longer than usual.

Miyu looked up at us from where she sat on my lap, confused. "Who _wants_ to get punished?"

I giggled. "There are many, many different kinds of punishment. Daddy just happens to like the kind of punishment I'm going to give him." Still, they gave Zuko and I strange looks, which caused us to burst out laughing and our kids to do the same, although they didn't know why we were laughing.

After calming down, Zuko said to Ryu: "Tell your mother and sister what the letter said."

"Oh yeah! We got a letter from Grandma Ursa and Uncle Iroh from the messenger hawks! They said they are coming early, and should be arriving from Ba Sing Se in three days. Uncle says he has a new tea recipe he wants us to try, and Grandmother has gifts for us." Ryu paused, thinking. "I hope she doesn't give me another set of clothes. I already have a lot that I don't even use!"

"I bet it's a bending scroll, or a treasure map!" Miyu said enthusiastically.

Before they could guess anymore, a knock was heard on the door. "Come in." Zuko called.

Zuko's assistant warily opened the door. "My Lord, Avatar Aang, Lady Katara, Master Sokka and Lady Suki and their children have arrived."

Ryu and Miyu were up and running from the room before the Li Fong finished, more excited to get a ride on Appa than playing with their friends.

"Thank you, Li Fong." He bowed to Zuko and left.

I turned to Zuko. "Did you know they were coming early?"

He shook his head. "No, I didn't." He stood and held out his hand for me to take.

I did so and we walked to the balcony, which we jumped over, and landed safely on the ground. This was our short-cut to the gate.

I started to run, calling over my shoulder to Zuko. "Race you! Last one's on bottom!"

I had to get that head start because Zuko would do anything to be on top.

I knew every shortcut in the garden because I designed it. The last time the gAang's kids were here, all the lids got into a huge fight and tore/burned/blew/crushed/washed everything away. I immediately started to rebuild the garden to my advantage against Zuko.

Thinking I had lost Zuko, I took out a key and unlocked a secret door in a long, tall hedge. Just as I slipped through, Zuko jumped down from the Cherry blossom tree and chased after me, smirking when I screamed in surprise.

We ran through the garden once again, but Zuko was gaining on me. By this time, I could see the exit. With renewed hope that I could possibly win this bet, I sped up, and so did Zuko.

Just as I stepped outside of the garden, and stepped into the brighter light, a weight tackled me from behind. Zuko twisted us so we would land on him, and we rolled over a few times, laughing.

"I win." Zuko breathed, placing his hands on either side of us to support his weight as he hovered above me. I tangled my fingers in his hair.

I glared at him again. Taking one hand out of his hair, I poked him on his chest. "Hey, Mister. That was a _tie_. Okay? So that means we get to take turns."

Zuko pouted. "Fine." He huffed. I giggled and he leaned down to kiss me passionately.

"Hey, lovebirds! Get a room!" Sokka yelled, cupping his hand around his mouth and waving his hand. There was an 'Ow' from him, which must've been from Suki hitting his side with her elbow.

"Yeah, guys! There's too many kids!" Added Aang.

Zuko rolled off of me and helped me up. I cringed when I saw seven kids running around everywhere, showing off what they've learned. Zuko chuckled. "It's going to be okay." A bush caught on fire. "Mostly." He added quickly. Katara put the blazing bush out, scolding the kids.

I ran my gaze over each member of the gAang. "Oh Gods! Suki, why didn't tell me?" I squealed, seeing her large stomach.

"I wanted it to be a surprise."

We hugged. "I'm so happy for you! But are you sure you want a second kid? Chances are, it could be a clone of Sokka." The three of us laughed. I killed my laughter and said in a scarily serious voice, "I'm serious. Having two of your husband can be a handful...and really scary."

Suki paled. Katara and I freaked a little. Katara patted Suki's hand as I apologized. "Sorry Suki! I didn't mean it like that. Having two Sokka's is a good thing." Under my breath, I added, "Not."

Suki swallowed, nodding. "It's okay."

"How far along are you?"

"Just about four months."

"So what about you? Are you ready for a third-"My eyes widened and I clasped my hand over her mouth.

"Shhh! He doesn't know yet!" I said urgently, lowering my voice to a whisper.

"Jeez, Neira, what's with you and not wanting him to know?" Katara said.

"It's not like that; I just want to get some revenge on what he did to me about a week ago."

They looked at me curiously. "What'd he do?"

I felt my face heat up. "I can't tell you that…"

Katara and Suki got what I was trying to say. "Oh, okay."

"Yeah…ah!" My hands flew to my head to catch the lemur that leapt from head to head. "Momo!" Three kids ran by in a blur after the frantic Momo. Appa groaned, trying to get Miyu off of him as she tried to get him to fly.

"So did either of you hear from Toph?" I questioned.

"I did." Suki said. "Apparently she's getting pretty serious with an earth bender she met while visiting Iroh in Ba Sing Se. She said she'll still come to Ryu's and Miyu's birthday party, but she will be bringing her boyfriend with her."

"That's great! It's about time she found someone." Katara said, smiling.

"I know. I'm glad she won't be lonely anymore." We continued to talk about what has happened in the last year.

"Man, I'm hungry. You got any meat around here? I know you do so don't say anything else." Sokka asked loudly.

We all laughed. Some things never change.

…_Later that Night…_

I walked alone in the palace's hallways on the way to our bedchambers. My hands were on my stomach, feeling the tiny little bump there. It was quiet until Angel decided to speak.

_So, how are you going to tell him this time? I hope you have a more clever or sinister way of telling him._

I'm not sure yet. Maybe after tonight.

_Aw, that long? Why?_

I shrugged.

_You should tell him, and it has to be at the right moment so he'll trip over something or choke. That's the kind of reaction I live for_.

You only live because you're my conscious and because I let you. But that is a good idea. I think I'll use it. Thanks, Angel.

_Your welcome, Neira. _

I turned on my heel and went to the kitchen to get some _very_ hot tea.

* * *

**So that's the end of my first ALTA fic. Originally, it was a short one shot, but i kept adding to it...now its 8,533 words. That always happens to me. But it IS a one-shot, but I've gotten some reviews from people and they want me to continue, but even if I wanted too, I have no more ideas for where this is going.**

The title is Beautiful Dragon because Ryu means Dragon and Miyu means beauty. Turn it around and you got Beautiful Dragon.

Please review! NO SPAMMING! Flames, comments, questions, and the like are accepted. If anyone finds a grammactical (sp.?) mistake, don't hesitate to tell me.

**If you didn't get the last part, Neira went to get hot tea because she wanted Zuko to do a spit take when she told him she was pregnant again.  
Also, it was Ryu's and Miyu's 10th bday.  
And, I am to lazy to find names for Aang's and Katara's, and Sokka's and Suki's kids names. I don't think it was really necessary, either.  
Lastly, Mai, Jiro, and Ly Lee were in the palace wen the GAang came.**

_Name_-(Meaning)-{Pronunciation}

_Miyu Akari_ (Superior beauty, light/brightness) {Mee u AH kah ree}

_Ryu Kazuo_ (Dragon, First Born Son) {Ryu Kah ZOO oh}

_**Lone Fairytale-**_ Thanks so much for reviewing, and I am writing another ALTA fic, though it's gonna be awhile before I post it...and whenever my brain decides to give me a good title :P

**_The All Nighter_**- Neira's past is for my readers to decide. Honestly, I don't know what Neira's past is either. That's probably a bad thing...Thanks for reviewing! btw, i love your penname!

**_Wolves- _**Don't we all love happy endings? :) And thank you!

**_LIGHTS-_** Thanks! This was a oneshot, so I don't think I'll be updating. I'm trying to work on my new fic.

**_Feathezzzaaa_**- Thanks for lovin' my story!

**_xxxmisspinkxxx_**- It helps when you have Microsoft word, and great language arts teachers. A great big thank you to whoever the inventor of microsoft is, and to you.

Thank you to all my reviewers and people who have read my story but didn't review. The four anon reviews i got came within two to three minutes of each other on the same day, which was werid...but nonetheless i was happy to get them.

_**Thanks to the people who favorited my story: vampirelover0012, secretlovers, SistersInFlight, and CreativeChica39.**_

_**PRESS THE GREEN BUTTON! :D**_


End file.
